


Shifting Sands

by Carmarthen Juvenilia (Carmarthen)



Series: Changes of the Wind [2]
Category: Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Breakup, F/F, F/M, Juvenilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen%20Juvenilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buri and Thayet come to terms with the changes in their relationship when Jon enters the scene. Spoilers for <i>Lioness Rampant</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shifting Sands

**Author's Note:**

> This is just up because I have a completeness fetish regarding my fic. I'm really not happy with it these days (I do think Thayet broke Buri's heart, and Buri took a long time to recover, but I don't think it happened like this, and my writing was not up to snuff then).
> 
> Thanks to Caia for the beta.

"You're out of practice," Buri said, watching Thayet as she darted about the salle, her sword flashing. She could tell Thayet was already tired, her movements slowed and awkward.

Thayet lowered the sword and turned around, smiling ruefully. "I know. I haven't had much time lately."

Buri sat on one of the benches lining the salle, handing Thayet a waterskin when Thayet joined her.

"Does your lack of time have to do with a certain prince?" Buri asked, keeping her voice level and watching Thayet drink out of the corner of her eye. She and Thayet had had little time together since Jonathan's near-disastrous coronation, and even before that Buri had felt Thayet moving away from her.

Thayet blushed and set down the waterskin. "Maybe."

Buri found that she could not breathe. For all the times she had imagined this, for all that she knew what she had to do, it was much harder than she had ever thought it would be. "Do you...love him?"

Thayet was silent for a long moment. "I don't know," she finally said, her voice nearly inaudible.

"Don't be an idiot, Thayet," Buri said, summoning all her courage. "Of course you do."

Thayet's lovely hazel eyes were stricken as she clasped Buri's hands in hers and cried "But I don't want to betray you!"

Buri softened, taking Thayet in her arms and saying, "I know you...care for me." She stopped, choking on unfamiliar tears, willing them away. She was Buriram Tourakom of the K'miri Hau Ma. She would not cry, no, not even if the one she loved would go to another.

Thayet opened her mouth to speak and Buri laid one finger on Thayet's lips. "No. Don't say it."

"Buri--"

"No," Buri said. Her struggle must have shown in her face, for Thayet shut her mouth and listened. "You were born to be a queen, Thayet. I would not take that from you."

Thayet pulled away, grasping Buri's shoulders hard. "Don't you remember? We were to become commoners! We were going to find somewhere quiet to live, to leave my gods-cursed past behind!"

"I know." Buri reached up to cover Thayet's hands with hers and said again, "I know."

"Why?" Thayet whispered. "Why do you want me to leave?"

Buri could havelaughed if she weren't so close to crying. "The last thing I want is for you to leave," she said. "But I know you love Jonathan. Think of what you could do! With me you would be powerless, hiding forever from those who would shun us. With him you will be a queen. You will be able to change things. Is that not what we wanted?"

"Yes," Thayet said. She was crying now, her tears staining Buri's tunic. "Oh, I am so selfish. I do not want to give up either of you."

"I know," Buri said painfully. "But you must meet your destiny, Thayet _jian_ Wilima. Be a queen."

Before she thought better, Buri leaned over and gave Thayet one final kiss, memorizing the sweet mouth she had kissed so many times before. When she pulled away she looked at Thayet for a long moment, seeing reproach in Thayet's hazel eyes, and pain, and finally acceptance. Then the full mouth set, the strong chin raised. Thayet smiled shakily and gathered her skirts around her, regal with the grace of one born to a crown.

Buri bowed to her princess and turned away as her throat closed with unshed tears.

A week later, they left to find Alanna among the Bloody Hawk.

"People in love are boring," Buri told Alanna one day, catching the end of Thayet's joyous plans.

Thayet made a face at her, but Buri could tell her heart wasn't in it. They both knew that Buri's words were a lie. Thayet had not spoken of Jonathan at all since their conversation in November and Buri was anything but bored.

Buri looked away into the sands and composed herself, making her face as blank as the dunes which rolled before her to the horizon. When she turned back, Thayet had gone.

If Alanna thought there was something else behind Buri's words, she did not press. "You said you'd teach me K'miri stick-fighting," she said finally, nodding in the direction of the flat area past the camp.

Buri managed a brief smile and followed Alanna.

She did not look back.


End file.
